The Sinnoh Enchiridion
by Ebaz
Summary: Welcome, young traveler, to the northernmost region of the world. Sinnoh is a land of lore and mystery, of myth and fact, of prosperous metropolises and vastly unexplored wildlife. But never fear—the Sinnoh Enchiridion contains everything you need to know about this place: from famous landmarks to the most rural of towns, the Enchiridion has it all. Happy exploring!
1. The Battle Zone

The Battle Zone

It is believed that this island was once connected to mainland Sinnoh via several land bridges, the largest being just northeast of Veilstone City. Several tribes of prehistoric people migrated there around the same time Unova's Relic Castle was built. There is record of these people feeling enmity towards those on the mainland, and actively wanting to separate. One might even speculate that they helped along the destruction of the land bridge two hundred years later.

These separatists led a very different lifestyle than other Sinnohans. They constantly sparred with the alarmingly strong native Pokémon for food and shelter, and befriended only those that they considered equals. To this day, they maintain their minimalistic traditions of training few Pokémon.

When mainland Sinnohans rediscovered the island some 1000 years ago, they marveled at how differently their societies had developed – but not for long. Soon, the natives were overpowered by the more technologically-advanced invaders, who quickly built settlements and decimated the wild Pokémon population far more than the original inhabitants. Tribes of natives today are few and far-between, and are usually only found east of the Survival Area and Stark Mountain. They tend to be a more docile people than their ancestors, but can still be hostile if their land is disturbed in any way.

Since these native people migrated to the Battle Zone before signs of a written language were invented in the caves of Solaceon Town, stories were passed orally through generations. The single most famous of these stories surprisingly does not detail hostilities between the Sinnohans and natives, but rather one friendly relationship that changed the lives of many. This may suggest that not all of the natives believed in the separatist ideas of the majority.

The story varies slightly among tribes, but the basics are constant: A young explorer ventures too far from home and loses his way in the twisting forests that once covered the region. He emerges in the midst of an intense battle between two native Pokémon and receives mortal wounds, only to be rescued and healed by a native girl. He must gain the trust of her people before he can be accepted into their family. Having reached the ears of the ever-present Sinnoh Entertainment, the story is scheduled to be filmed sometime in the next year. How they will capture the archaic tale remains unknown.

* * *

_A/N: Welcome to my newest multi-chapter attempt! I'm hoping to make this a series of history tidbits about the places of the Pokémon world, particularly Sinnoh. The thing is, though, that _you_ get to choose what comes next! Below is a list of three possible topics for chapter 2. You get to vote in a review, and I'll write whichever one has the most votes. If you really hate the choices, you can suggest another one, and I'll consider writing that instead. _

**Topic of the next chapter:**

**A. Canalave City**

**B. Eterna Forest**

**C. Jubilife City**

_Happy voting!_

_~Ebaz_


	2. Eterna Forest

Eterna Forest

The Eterna Forest can be found in some of Sinnoh's oldest folktales. Known to the verbose as "the place where time stands still," it has a reputation of disconcerting travelers with its thick canopy's knack for blending day and night together. Mythology attributes this "timelessness" to the deity Dialga, guardian of time and space – it is said that the forest was the original home of the Adamant Orb.

However, science has an acceptable alternative for nonbelievers. On the southwest end of the forest stands a peculiar mossy sort of rock that has been connected with a number of Eevee evolutions. The radiation, which acts as a catalyst for evolution, emits waves reaching to the boundaries of the forest. As defined, the catalyst speeds up growth, particularly to Eevee; however, this can have a substantial effect on human bodies as well. In most cases, exposure to the forest's radiation is not directly harmful; it merely results in the incongruence of a traveler's internal clock and the rate of accelerated growth. It should be noted, though, that the residents of Eterna City seem to age more rapidly than the rest of the population.

More famous than its name, however, is the stately mansion that resides on its outskirts: the Old Chateau. Its name, though uncreative, is accurate: the French-style façade indicates that it was built 150 years before today. What is commonly mistaken is the date of abandonment – in fact, the house was habitable until a tragic house fire some fifteen years ago, when an unfortunate electrical problem triggered a raging conflagration that burned more of the surrounding forest than the house itself. A young girl and butler were killed by carbon monoxide poisoning. Rumor has it that their ghosts still patrol the corridors (but, of course, these are just _rumors_; ghosts only exist in Pokémon form). Surviving members of the household have not chosen to disclose any information surrounding the incident.

* * *

_A/N: Both __**[Guest]**__ and __**vivacissima**__ voted for Eterna Forest, so here you are :)_

**What should the next chapter cover?**

**A. Canalave City**

**B. Floaroma Town**

**C. Iron Island**

_See you soon!_

_Ebaz_


	3. Iron Island

Iron Island

The Industrial Era had begun in the Unovan landmass, but quickly spread westwards to Kanto-Johto and northwards to Sinnoh. Sinnoh was the forefront in harvesting energy sources – Sunyshore's massive solar panels, Oreburgh's still-prosperous coal mines, and the Valley Windworks' extensive turbines made the region the forefront of energy.

Sinnoh was not solely an energy-producer, however. The landmass naturally contains large amounts of iron, especially from the large deposits of Mt. Coronet. Unfortunately, Sinnoh iron exports were nearly always overshadowed by those of Johto, which were renowned for their quality. After a while, Sinnoh quietly retracted its iron from the interregional market and refined it for its own benefit.

Iron Island is part of a small archipelago off the west coast; it, as its name suggests, once contained rich iron deposits. Many prospective miners ignored it, because Mt. Coronet provided easily accessible iron without need of an arduous journey by water. However, with the aid of a sailor from Canalave, three explorers were able to travel to the island and make small fortunes off its resources.

Two of these men quickly hoarded the iron and dug out most of the mine. The third deviated from the plan, though, when an accident in the mine revealed to him a jaw-dropping discovery: the Sinnoh Underground. Leaving the other two to their fortunes, this man took it upon himself to explore the curious tunnels and excavate. This obsession was passed down to his son Byron at a young age, though he quickly took up a more sensible occupation as gym leader. His father spends his retirement in Eterna City, where he is known to locals as the "Underground Man" for his frequent encouragement of prospective trainers to try out the Underground.

Riley DeLuca, godson of Byron and great friend of Byron's son Roark, was one such trainer. He was especially adept at creating small fissures in the underground earth, ones that could be used as temporary homes or bases. His unusual aura-reading skills presented him with a great advantage in Pokémon training. He was offered a position as gym leader, but refused, claiming his place on Iron Island as a wanderer to guide other young trainers across the rough terrain. His reasons for attachment to the island are unknown, as it is fairly abandoned today.

_A/N: This chapter is for __**[katie]**__ :)_

_Your options for the next chapter are:_

**A. Amity Square**

**B. Great Marsh**

**C. Fuego Ironworks**

_Thanks in advance for your vote! :D_

_Ebaz_


End file.
